Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a print element substrate and a liquid ejection head that perform print by ejecting a liquid from a plurality of ejection ports.
Description of the Related Art
When high speed drive is performed with print elements arranged in high density by use of a liquid ejection head, cross talk may be generated, in which ejection from a print element may influence an adjacent or near print element, and speed or direction of ejected liquid droplets may change or unintended mist maybe generated to deteriorate print quality. Accordingly, U.S. Pat. No. 8,308,275 discloses a configuration in which each of print elements is surrounded with a channel-forming member so that adjacent print elements are separated from each other. In such configuration in which print elements are completely separated, the influence of cross talk may be made small. However, such configuration requires a high degree of microfabrication.
Further, U.S. Pat. No. 8,308,275 also discloses a configuration in which three print elements are surrounded collectively with a channel-forming member. Between adjacent print elements surrounded with the channel-forming member, a short channel wall for preventing cross talk is provided, but a channel wall is not provided for an ink inflow port or discharge port. Such configuration may be actualized without requiring a high degree of microfabrication.
Members forming an ejection port and channel in a liquid ejection head may be swelled due to contact with a liquid for long time and may be deformed. When the member is deformed, the amount of an ejected liquid may change, or ejection direction may change to degrade print quality.
In the configuration described in U.S. Pat. No. 8,308,275, in which three print elements are collectively surrounded with a channel-forming member, there is an ejection port having an asymmetric configuration such that a channel wall is long and the other channel wall is short centering on the ejection port. When a channel-forming member is swelled in the configuration, resulting deformation also becomes asymmetric and the ejection port is deformed asymmetrically to change the ejection direction of liquid droplets. Further, since an ejection port deformed asymmetrically due to the swelling and an ejection port deformed symmetrically are disposed alternately, and one with a changed ejection direction of liquid droplets and one with a not changed ejection direction are disposed alternately, a white stripe or a black stripe may be generated when print is performed, to degrade print quality.